Core Game Mechanics
Regions Home Region and Starter Pokémon When you start your game you will be woken by your parents in your home in order to fill out an application to train to become a certified Pokémon Professor on which you will enter which region you want to be from and which region you will start your journey to fill in your own Pokédex. The available regions for your choice are: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos however the Orange Islands are available to explore as well but cannot be chosen during this part of the game. Depending on your answer you will get different choices of Pokémon to start with. The standard choice between a Grass, Fire or Water type is based on which region your journey starts but the bonus Pokémon is given based on the region you choose to be your home region and an Eevee is also given meaning you will always start with three Pokémon: A Starter, a bonus starter and an Eevee. Legendary Pokémon Legendaries, unlike other Pokémon games, are going to be truly rare and no in-game event will allow easy access to them. They can be found in the wild after defeating all of the Elite 4s, Champions and winning the offline Championship League, however are extremely rare and near impossible to breed once caught. Online Integration & Saves Miiverse Pokédex A core aspect of Pokémon World Unite is that the player is not just a Pokémon Trainer but also aspiring to become a Pokémon Professor with their own Pokédex entries added onto the regular national dex. The entries would be available to write whenever after a Pokémon is caught by going into it's entry and selecting to make a Miiverse entry, ideally this would have people motivated on catching all Pokémon in order to have their own complete Pokédex that they wrote themselves. However Pokédex data will be considered complete by simply seeing/battling against a Pokémon in-game and catching anything is only in order to unlock writing an entry on miiverse. Save Files There would be only one save file available for each profile on the Wii U similarly how there is only one save file on the portable games. Multiplayer The multiplayer portion of the game would be unlocked mostly after completing the game and only allowed battles before. The game would work somewhat close to Animal Crossing or an MMO in the sense that people will connect into one person's, which they have added onto the friend list, room and be able to explore the world together, trade, battle or even fight hordes of wild Pokémon together with each room having a 16 player limit more or less depending on how the servers could or couldn't handle the load. Stats Stat Calculation HP: ' HP =((IV + (2*Base) + (\sqrt(EV*63/4)) + 100)*LEVEL/100) + 10 '''Other Stats: ' Stat = (((IV + (2*Base) + (\sqrt(EV*63/4))*LEVEL/100) + 5) * NATURE Stat Total Limits Unlike the original Pokémon games the stats will be very limited. The amount of the stat total goes up only by 90 per evolution thus there is a limit system to allow all Pokémon to be used. What now heavily modifies the strength of a Pokémon is their Effort Values. Baby Pokémon Limits: '''330 -> 370 upon Mega Weaker Pokémon Limits: 420 -> 460 upon Mega Medium Pokémon Limits: 510 -> 550 upon Mega Strong Pokémon Limits: 600 -> 680 upon Mega Mystic Pokémon Limits: 600 -> 700 upon Mega Legendary Pokémon Limits: 640 -> 720 upon Mega Godly Pokémon Limits: 720 -> 780 upon Mega Stage multiplier: For regular Stats: For Accuracy and Evasion IV System IVs will have a new additive feature allowing the player to train their imperfect Pokémon to perfection. The Bonus Individual Value limit depends on the Pokémon's original Individual values and will not modify it's hidden power type meaning they can be bred to have any hidden power but still be able to have maximum stats. For a Pokémon to have BIVs added it cannot have that stat with the perfect 31 and it must either remain in the party or daycare with another Pokémon with a higher IV than itself. This means that Pokémon over time will share their stats allowing both to grow however it is limited by their IVs, for example: In the party there is a Rattata and a Simisage and these are their IVs: As you can see these Pokémon have very different and random IVs, if they remain together in the party over time they'll gain bonus IVs in each of these until they normalize between each other. So Rattata's HP will go up to 29 while Simisage's won't change, Simisage's Attack will go up to 30 while Rattata's won't change and so on. The effect can be faster and slower depending on the Pokémon's egg group. EV System Investment Original Formula: EV/4 -> Added onto the invested stat Investment New Formula: \sqrt(EV*15.75) -> Added onto the invested stat The EV system has a new formula as demonstrated above but what does this mean for the metagame? Simple, casual players will not have to care about EV training perfectly and will still have usable Pokémon for battling and competitive players will have a much larger varieties of investments making predicting the opponent's strategy much harder allowing a more complex competitive scene. The amount of EVs each Pokémon has available is dependant on their original stats in the classic Pokémon games. Weather and Terrain 'Weather' Weather has been modified as well in this game to have more different kinds of weathers. 'Terrain' There are also more kinds of Terrains however they work very differently. *Magnetic Terrain can be active simultaneously with other terrains. **Misty Terrain and Aura Earth can be active simultaneously with other terrains except each other. 'Entry Hazards' Like Toxic Spikes being cleared by sending out a Poison-Type Pokémon: Spikes, Stealth Rock and Sticky Web are cleared by sending out a Ground-Type, Rock-Type and Bug-Type Pokémon respectively. (For Spikes and Sticky Web the Pokémon must be grounded) *If an already poisoned Pokémon is sent out into Toxic Spikes it's poison status is changed into badly poisoned/toxic status. *Sticky Web now has three layers, each layer reduces another stage of the entering Pokémon's Speed. *Spikes has had it's second layer's damage modified: one layer deals 1/8 (12.5%), two layers deals 3/16 (18.75%) and three layers deals 1/4 (25%) *Stealth Rock's damage formula has been modified to be based on 10% instead of 12.5%. Stealth Rock Damage Calc: About Pokémon Other Pokemon Other Limits In this game you can carry up to''' eight Pokémon''' at once instead of six, each one can have up to four moves learned, up to three types and two abilities the first being a generally offensive ability which can change due to Mega-Evolution and the second being a different ability that cannot change unless an ability capsule is used to switch it into another secondary ability. The secondary abilities have been nicknamed individual abilities somewhat referencing individual values (IVs) as a property of that individual Pokémon. Super Effective Bonus Super effective bonus is now either, x2, x3 or x4 depending on the Pokémon's weaknesses. See Types for more information. Same Type Attack Bonus (STAB) STAB remains a 1.5x (50%) bonus to damage Critical Hits Critical hits are a 1.75x (75%) bonus to damage